Vengeance ancestrale
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Yué est un combattant plutôt particulier. En effet, il est l'élu de deux clans opposés. Les Royal Paladins et les Shadow Paladins. Lorsqu'il entre dans le groupe de l'équipe Q4, il ne s'attendait surement pas à ce que son passé resurgisse aussi brutalement... Passé et présent s'entremêlent et foutent la merde tout comme les sentiments qui ramènent leur fraise... [YAOI]
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de Vanguard ne sont pas à moi contrairement aux autres personnages qui vont apparaitre dans cette histoire.

Petit mot de l'auteure : Voilà deux jours que cette histoire couvait dans mon esprit dérangé... Donc, je vous la présente en espérant qu'elle vous plaira, je compte sur votre soutien et vos avis ! Bonne lecture à vous et on se retrouve en bas pour la minute de la commentatrice et un coin persos comme vous les aimez !

Avertissement : Présence de Yaoi confirmé alors homophobes, je vous prierai de vous abstenir de lire cette histoire, merci d'avance, en revanche bienvenu à mes yaoistes adorés !

Petites précisions :

Pensées des personnages en _italique_

Flash-Back en **gras**

* * *

><p><span>Vengeance ancestrale<span>

Ride 1 : Vanguard aux chevaliers

- Yué Kuran.

Gros Blanc dans la salle de classe. La plupart des autres élèves restaient perplexes face à ce nouvel élève. Le jeune homme semblait froid, complètement blasé. Rien, aucune trace d'une émotion quelconque ne traversait son visage aux traits racés rappelant ceux des anciens aristocrates ni dans ses prunelles aussi aux couleurs du givre. Une longue chevelure rousse tombant sur de larges épaules couvertes de la veste de l'uniforme de l'université, complètement en désordre donnant à son propriétaire qui gardait sers mains dans ses poches, un air de voyou qui faisait tomber toutes les filles. Toutes ? Eh non ! Une semblait y être totalement indifférente. Tokura Misaki était celle étudiante. La jeune femme ne regardait pas le nouveau pour son physique mais autre chose l'intriguait.

L'aura et l'attitude du jeune homme criaient à la solitude et à un manque cruel d'attention. Un temps, elle avait été comme lui et elle n'avait été la seule, songea-t-elle en jetant un bref coup d'œil à Kai qui se trouvait à sa gauche, seul sur une table de deux personnes. Depuis l'arrivée d'Aichi à Card Capital, ils avaient tous changés et ça pour le meilleur. Le combattant aux Chevaliers avait réussi à les réunir auprès de lui en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire « Stand up, Vanguard ! ». Elle sourit en y repensant et reporta son attention sur le jeune homme auquel le professeur avait donné la permission de s'asseoir. Il s'assit à côté du combattant des Kagero qui ne lui accorda qu'un bref regard avant de retourner à sa contemplation du ciel sans nuage.

Le cours se passa dans le calme, une fois n'était pas coutume mais personne ne savait si quelqu'un écoutait réellement le professeur. Tous étant littéralement captivés par le Kuran. Ce dernier griffonnait sur son carnet, son menton reposant dans la paume de sa main alors qu'il s'appuyait sur la table à l'aide de son coude. Kai fini par regarder ce nouveau venu du coin de l'œil. Ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise lorsqu'il distingua sur lui, comme incrustée dans son aura, l'arme caractéristique d'un chevalier qu'il connaissait plus que bien. Alors comme ça, le nouveau était un combattant… Intéressant. Restait plus qu'au voir de quoi il était capable.

L'heure de la pause arriva et Yué se retrouva assaillit par de nombreuses filles de la classe qui se mirent à lui tourner autour comme des vautours en minaudant et en lui posant questions sur questions sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Chose qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie de faire, précisons-le. Le jeune homme les ignorait totalement et ses mains s'étaient crispées, dénotant ainsi de son agacement. Misaki, n'ayant rien perdue de la scène se décida à intervenir.

- Allez voir ailleurs les vautours, je doute que Kuran ne tienne encore longtemps avant de vous le dire moins poliment.

Yué lui lança un regard reconnaissant qui lui valut un doux sourire de la jeune femme qui resta près de lui lorsque les autres finirent par partir sous les regards menaçants du brun, voisin du nouveau. Il fallait dire que Kai était du genre impressionnant…

- Je suis désolée, elles le font dès qu'un nouvel élève se pointe.

- Ce n'est rien, je te remercie.

La mauve lui sourit de nouveau et se présenta correctement.

- Je suis Tokura Misaki mais tu peux m'appeler Misaki.

- Enchanté, Misaki. Répondit-il avec un vague signe de tête.

Finalement, ça commençait plutôt bien pour lui…

OoOoO

Alors que les rires et cris des autres étudiants dans le parc de l'université devenaient indistincts, Yué s'allongea sur le carrelage du toit de l'université et ses mains sous sa tête, il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur une image qui lui était familière. Ils l'attendaient et il avait hâte de les retrouver après ces quelques heures de séparation. Son corps astral apparu dans le ciel bleu de Cray et il se posa doucement sur le sol rocheux de la planète. Enfin sableux plutôt. Il se trouvait sur une plage. La mer qui lui faisait face était calme et les sirènes jouaient en riant dans l'eau claire. Le jeune homme passa une main distraite dans sa longue chevelure ondulante sous la brise qui soufflait paisiblement. Il attendait. _Les_ attendait pour être précise.

- Te voilà de retour, Yué. Dit une voix trainante que l'interpelé reconnut sans peine et dont le ton blasé le fit sourire un peu.

Il se retourna et assit sur les rochers, il les vit. Tous deux le regardaient en souriant.

- Blaster Dark. Blaster Blade.

Le second nommé invita le jeune homme à venir s'asseoir auprès d'eux et Yué ne se fit pas prier. Il s'assit sur un rocher en contre-bas et posa sa tête sur les genoux du Royal Paladin qui le laissa faire de bonne grâce sous le regard attendrit du représentant des Shadow Paladins. Il cherche le repos auprès d'eux et ils le savent. C'est qu'il le connaisse bien leur Vanguard…

**Flash-Back – début**

**Yué venait d'avoir****7 ans et ses yeux brillaient de joie alors que sa mère et son père venaient de lui offrir ses premières cartes de Cardfight Vanguard ! Tout heureux, il embrassa ses parents et il ne se sépara plus de ses trésors comme il les avait appelées. Prit de passion pour ce jeu, deux deck furent rassemblés par le petit garçon sous les regards attendris et bienveillants de ses parents. Mais comme on le dit souvent, les moments de bonheur ne sont-ils pas les plus courts ? **

**La mère de l'enfant déjà affaiblie depuis sa naissance fut frapper de manière foudroyante par une maladie incurable et mourut peu avant les 9 ans de son fils qu'elle confia aux bons soins de son époux et du parrain de l'enfant. Malheureusement, elle ne l'aurait pas fait si elle avait su quels sévices, son petit garçon allait subir aux mains de ces deux hommes qui avaient rudement bien dissimuler leur véritable nature. Yué, jusqu'à ses 14 ans eut à supporter les pires tortures qui soient pour un enfant. Entre les coups et les sévices sexuels… L'enfant finit par se protéger d'une façon radicale. Il devient froid, mettant son cœur en sommeil. Un mécanisme de défense comme le qualifièrent les psychologues qui le suivirent plus tard. Il ne réussit à tenir le coup qu'avec le soutien de ses unités, ses deux chevaliers qui étaient également ses protecteurs et avatars. Son étrange pouvoir lui permettait de communiquer avec Cray et par conséquent avec les membres de ses clans. Seuls ces avatars connaissaient tout ce qui faisait l'adolescent. De sa personnalité à ses goûts les plus secrets et inattendus.**

**A ses 14 ans, après 7 ans de souffrances, il fugua dans la ville la plus proche après avoir pris ses affaires et celles qu'il voulait conserver de sa mère, où il dénonça son père et son parrains aux policiers qui au vu des preuves accablantes que l'adolescent portait sur son corps furent arrêtés et mit en prison sur le champ. Puis, Yué s'était débrouillé comme il avait pu, s'assumant avec l'héritage de sa mère à sa disposition. Mais depuis, il n'a jamais pu supporter les contacts physiques ou même d'être entouré. Il s'était construit plusieurs barrières infranchissables. Autour de son cœur comme de son esprit. Il s'était acheté un petit appartement tout à fait confortable et s'était inscrit dans un lycée, tentant ainsi de reprendre une existence normale pour un adolescent de son âge. **

**Flash-Back – Fin **

- Comment tu te sens, aujourd'hui ? Demanda le chevalier à l'armure claire en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux du jeune homme.

Ce dernier soupira de bien-être et attendit quelques secondes pour répondre.

- Mieux que d'habitude, l'université est un endroit où je me sens bien au final.

- Tant mieux…

Blaster Dark n'avait pas parlé depuis le début de la conversation. Il parlait peu, ce n'était pas tellement dans son caractère de converser contrairement à son jumeau. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de comprendre leur Vanguard à la perfection, rien que par les regards qu'ils échangeaient souvent.

- Au fait, je suis dans la classe de quelques personnes que vous devez connaitre…

- Qui ?

- Kai Toshiki, Misaki Tokura et Miwa Taishi…

Blaster Dark eut un sourire, Yué n'allait pas s'ennuyer avec ceux-là surtout que d'après le jeune homme, Aichi et les autres membres du groupe étaient en première année, avec un an de moins qu'eux. Yué ayant directement atterrit en seconde année universitaire en raison de son incroyable potentiel psychique. Et surtout, le jeune homme allait être très bien entouré. Peut-être que les douloureuses barrières qui l'entouraient allaient enfin tomber au contact de ces jeunes si soudés.

- Tu peux leur faire confiance, Yué.

Blaster Blade se figea. Il n'en revenait pas ! Son jumeau venait d'avouer ouvertement –bien que de façon détournée- que les Guerriers Vanguards étaient digne de sa confiance ! Mais le chevalier lumineux sourit doucement. Son opposé venait de prouver qu'il se souciait énormément du bien-être de leur protégé.

Celui-ci se sentait bien plus apaisé. Il sursauta en sentant une présence. Il était l'heure pour lui de retourner dans la « réalité ». Après un salut et un sourire, le jeune homme ouvrit de nouveau ses prunelles bleues. La silhouette un peu floue en raison du soleil qui se trouvait non loin de lui s'assit à sa droite sans le déranger, restant à une distance respectable. Kai Toshiki… Aucun d'eux ne parla mais bizarrement, la présence du brun ne gêna nullement le jeune homme au contraire. Le combattant possédait une aura chaude et rassurante malgré le fait qu'elle soit plutôt agressive.

- Tu es un Cardfighter…

Ce n'était pas une question mais une constatation. Cette même constatation fit sourire le jeune homme aux yeux bleus, les rumeurs sur le maitre Kagero disant qu'il avait une sacré faculté d'analyse…

- En effet…

Le ton était neutre mais une petite pointe d'amusement y était perceptible pour quelqu'un comme Kai. Ce dernier avait tout à fait saisi les significations du comportement du nouvel élève. Il en était peiné mais il se doutait parfaitement que Yué ne supporterait pas de recevoir de la pitié de quiconque. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à la reprise des cours et très vite, les heures passants, une ébauche de lien se forma entre Yué et les combattants de Card Capital.

OoOoO

- Il est dangereux je vous dis !

- Arrête un peu, Kurt ! Tu fabule là !

- Ferme-là le rabat-joie !

Les autres combattants présents regardaient les deux plus jeunes du groupe se chamailler comme des enfants, exaspérés. Mais ils ne firent rien. A vrai dire, leurs chamailleries étaient amusantes pour certains. Ou divertissantes uniquement pour d'autres. Cela mettait de l'animation dans ce manoir légèrement glauque qui appartenait à leur chef. Ce dernier ayant récemment perdu ses parents, il avait hérité de tous les biens ainsi que de l'entreprise familiale. Il était puissant. D'ailleurs, il manquait à l'appel alors que c'était lui l'organisateur de cette « réunion ».

- Bon, vous allez arrêter vos conneries, un peu ?! Vous me donnez mal au crâne ? Lança un jeune homme portant une paire de gants blancs.

- Prend une aspirine ! Raille le fameux Kurt en rigolant comme un attardé mental.

L'autre le fusilla du regard et répondit d'un ton tranchant.

- Avec vous, il est impossible que cela fasse effet, vu que depuis tout à l'heure vous gueulez comme des sagouins.

Un rire froid les fit se taire. Le Grand Manitou comme le surnommait le fameux Kurt, venait de faire son entrée…

To be continued... ?

* * *

><p><span>Minute de la commentatrice !<span>

Salut les amis, c'est Katsumi19 ! Je viens jouer la commentatrice de cette fic pour ma Tsuki-sempai ! Amusez-vous bien et à plus tard !

Yué Kuran. Gros Blanc dans la salle de classe. La plupart des autres élèves restaient perplexes face à ce nouvel élève. Le jeune homme semblait froid, complètement blasé. Rien, aucune trace d'une émotion quelconque ne traversait son visage aux traits racés rappelant ceux des anciens aristocrates ni dans ses prunelles aussi aux couleurs du givre. Une longue chevelure rousse tombant sur de larges épaules couvertes de la veste de l'uniforme de l'université, complètement en désordre donnant à son propriétaire qui gardait ses mains dans ses poches, un air de voyou qui faisait tomber toutes les filles. **(Putain! Le BG)** Toutes ? Eh non ! Une semblait y être totalement indifférente. Tokura Misaki était cette étudiante **(M'étonne même pas...).** La jeune femme ne regardait pas le nouveau pour son physique mais autre chose l'intriguait.

L'aura et l'attitude du jeune homme criaient à la solitude et à un manque cruel d'attention **(Tient! Ça me rappel quelqu'un !).** Un temps, elle avait été comme lui et elle n'avait été la seule, songea-t-elle en jetant un bref coup d'œil à Kai **(Je savais, c'était lui)** qui se trouvait à sa gauche, seul sur une table de deux personnes. Depuis l'arrivée d'Aichi à Card Capital, ils avaient tous changés et ça pour le meilleur. Le combattant aux Chevaliers avait réussi à les réunir auprès de lui en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire « Stand up, Vanguard ! » **(Ouais, mais j'espère que Kai-kun se rapprochera d'Aichi-chan d'encore pluuuus près Xp)**. Elle sourit en y repensant et reporta son attention sur le jeune homme auquel le professeur avait donné la permission de s'asseoir. Il s'assit à côté du combattant des Kagero qui ne lui accorda qu'un bref regard avant de retourner à sa contemplation du ciel sans nuage **(... Asocial...).**

Le cours se passa dans le calme, une fois n'était pas coutume mais personne ne savait si quelqu'un écoutait réellement le professeur **(Oh! Les mauvais élèves! Quoique... Je fais pareil XD). **Tous étant littéralement captivés par le Kuran. Ce dernier griffonnait sur son carnet, son menton reposant dans la paume de sa main alors qu'il s'appuyait sur la table à l'aide de son coude. Kai fini par regarder ce nouveau venu du coin de l'œil. Ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise lorsqu'il distingua sur lui, comme incrustée dans son aura, l'armure caractéristique d'un chevalier qu'il connaissait plus que bien. Alors comme ça, le nouveau était un combattant… Intéressant **(Hein? C'est quoi ce «intéressant»? Tu va pas casé Kai avec Yué, quand même?).** Restait plus qu'au voir de quoi il était capable.

L'heure de la pause arriva et Yué se retrouva assaillit par de nombreuses filles de la classe qui se mirent à lui tourner autour comme des vautours en minaudant et en lui posant questions sur questions sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Chose qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie de faire, précisons-le. Le jeune homme les ignorait totalement et ses mains s'étaient crispées, dénotant ainsi de son agacement. Misaki, n'ayant rien perdue de la scène se décida à intervenir.

- Allez voir ailleurs les vautours, je doute que Kuran ne tienne encore longtemps avant de vous le dire moins poliment.

Yué lui lança un regard reconnaissant qui lui valut un doux sourire de la jeune femme qui resta près de lui lorsque les autres finirent par partir sous les regards menaçants du brun, voisin du nouveau. Il fallait dire que Kai était du genre impressionnant… **(Tu m'étonne! Ce mec peut sortie trois critical trigger en un tour et met fin à un match en deux... C'est un DÉMON!)**

- Je suis désolée, elles le font dès qu'un nouvel élève se pointe.

- Ce n'est rien, je te remercie.

La mauve lui sourit de nouveau et se présenta correctement.

- Je suis Tokura Misaki mais tu peux m'appeler Misaki.

- Enchanté, Misaki. Répondit-il avec un vague signe de tête.

Finalement, ça commençait plutôt bien pour lui…

OoOoO

Alors que les rires et cris des autres étudiants dans le parc de l'université devenaient indistincts, Yué s'allongea sur le carrelage du toit de l'université et ses mains sous sa tête, il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur une image qui lui était familière. Ils l'attendaient et il avait hâte de les retrouver après ces quelques heures de séparation. Son corps astral apparu dans le ciel bleu de Cray et il se posa doucement sur le sol rocheux de la planète. Enfin sableux plutôt. Il se trouvait sur une plage. La mer qui lui faisait face était calme et les sirènes jouaient en riant dans l'eau claire. Le jeune homme passa une main distraite dans sa longue chevelure ondulante sous la brise qui soufflait paisiblement. Il attendait. _Les_ attendait pour être précise.

- Te voilà de retour, Yué. Dit une voix trainante que l'interpelé reconnut sans peine et dont le ton blasé le fit sourire un peu.

Il se retourna et assit sur les rochers, il les vit. Tous deux le regardaient en souriant.

- Blaster Dark. Blaster Blade.

Le second nommé invita le jeune homme à venir s'asseoir auprès d'eux et Yué ne se fit pas prier. Il s'assit sur un rocher en contre-bas et posa sa tête sur les genoux du Royal Paladin qui le laissa faire de bonne grâce sous le regard attendrit du représentant des Shadow Paladins. Il cherche le repos auprès d'eux et ils le savent. C'est qu'il le connaisse bien leur Vanguard…

**Flash-Back – début**

**Yué venait d'avoir 7 ans et ses yeux brillaient de joie alors que sa mère et son père venaient de lui offrir ses premières cartes de Cardfight Vanguard ! Tout heureux, il embrassa ses parents et il ne se sépara plus de ses trésors comme il les avait appelées. Prit de passion pour ce jeu, deux deck furent rassemblés par le petit garçon sous les regards attendris et bienveillants de ses parents. Mais comme on le dit souvent, les moments de bonheur ne sont-ils pas les plus courts ? **

**La mère de l'enfant déjà affaiblie depuis sa naissance fut frapper de manière foudroyante par une maladie incurable et mourut peu avant les 9 ans de son fils qu'elle confia aux bons soins de son époux et du parrain de l'enfant. Malheureusement, elle ne l'aurait pas fait si elle avait su quels sévices, son petit garçon allait subir aux mains de ces deux hommes qui avaient rudement bien dissimuler leur véritable nature. Yué, jusqu'à ses 14 ans eut à supporter les pires tortures qui soient pour un enfant. Entre les coups et les sévices sexuels… (QUOi! C'est qui ces connard! Que je leurs défonce la gueule!) L'enfant finit par se protéger d'une façon radicale. Il devient froid, mettant son cœur en sommeil. Un mécanisme de défense comme le qualifièrent les psychologues qui le suivirent plus tard. Il ne réussit à tenir le coup qu'avec le soutien de ses unités, ses deux chevaliers qui étaient également ses protecteurs et avatars. Son étrange pouvoir lui permettait de communiquer avec Cray et par conséquent avec les membres de ses clans. Seuls ses avatars connaissaient tout ce qui faisait l'adolescent. De sa personnalité à ses goûts les plus secrets et inattendus. **

**A ses 14 ans, après 7 ans de souffrances, il fugua dans la ville la plus proche après avoir pris ses affaires et celles qu'il voulait conserver de sa mère, où il dénonça son père et son parrains aux policiers qui au vu des preuves accablantes que l'adolescent portait sur son corps furent arrêtés et mit en prison sur le champ. Puis, Yué s'était débrouillé comme il avait pu, s'assumant avec l'héritage de sa mère à sa disposition. Mais depuis, il n'a jamais pu supporter les contacts physiques ou même d'être entouré. Il s'était construit plusieurs barrières infranchissables. Autour de son cœur comme de son esprit. Il s'était acheté un petit appartement tout à fait confortable et s'était inscrit dans un lycée, tentant ainsi de reprendre une existence normale pour un adolescent de son âge. (Ouais, et ben, c'est pas gagné! Qui veux aller faire mumusse avec les deux connard?! Je prête ma salle de torture!)**

**Flash-Back – Fin**

- Comment tu te sens, aujourd'hui ? Demanda le chevalier à l'armure claire en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux du jeune homme.

Ce dernier soupira de bien-être et attendit quelques secondes pour répondre.

- Mieux que d'habitude, l'université est un endroit où je me sens bien au final.

- Tant mieux…

Blaster Dark n'avait pas parlé depuis le début de la conversation. Il parlait peu, ce n'était pas tellement dans son caractère de converser contrairement à son jumeau. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de comprendre leur Vanguard à la perfection, rien que par les regards qu'ils échangeaient souvent.** (... C'est moi, ou... Dark et Blade sont... assez... proche...)**

- Au fait, je suis dans la classe de quelques personnes que vous devez connaitre…

- Qui ?

- Kai Toshiki, Misaki Tokura et Miwa Taishi…

Blaster Dark eut un sourire, Yué n'allait pas s'ennuyer avec ceux-là surtout que d'après le jeune homme, Aichi et les autres membres du groupe étaient en première année, avec un an de moins qu'eux. Yué ayant directement atterrit en seconde année universitaire en raison de son incroyable potentiel psychique. Et surtout, le jeune homme allait être très bien entouré. Peut-être que les douloureuses barrières qui l'entouraient allaient enfin tomber au contact de ces jeunes si soudés.

- Tu peux leur faire confiance, Yué.

Blaster Blade se figea. Il n'en revenait pas ! **(Ouais, ben t'es pas le seul! Depuis quand Dark dit quelque chose de gentil!)** Son jumeau venait d'avouer ouvertement –bien que de façon détournée- que les Guerriers Vanguards étaient digne de sa confiance ! Mais le chevalier lumineux sourit doucement. Son opposé venait de prouver qu'il se souciait énormément du bien-être de leur protégé. Celui-ci se sentait bien plus apaisé. Il sursauta en sentant une présence. Il était l'heure pour lui de retourner dans la « réalité ». Après un salut et un sourire, le jeune homme ouvrit de nouveau ses prunelles bleues. La silhouette un peu floue en raison du soleil qui se trouvait non loin de lui s'assit à sa droite sans le déranger, restant à une distance respectable. Kai Toshiki… **(L'hypothèse d'un Kai x Yué se confirme de plus en plus...).** Aucun d'eux ne parla mais bizarrement, la présence du brun ne gêna nullement le jeune homme au contraire. Le combattant possédait une aura chaude et rassurante malgré le fait qu'elle soit plutôt agressive. **(...)**

- Tu es un Cardfighter… **(Direct comme toujours...)**

Ce n'était pas une question mais une constatation. Cette même constatation fit sourire le jeune homme aux yeux bleus, les rumeurs sur le maitre Kagero disant qu'il avait une sacré faculté d'analyse étaient donc vraies…

- En effet… **(Encore un qui parle pas beaucoup...)**

Le ton était neutre mais une petite pointe d'amusement y était perceptible pour quelqu'un comme Kai. Ce dernier avait tout à fait saisi les significations du comportement du nouvel élève. Il en était peiné mais il se doutait parfaitement que Yué ne supporterait pas de recevoir de la pitié de quiconque. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à la reprise des cours **(Qu'est ce que je disais...)** et très vite, les heures passants, une ébauche de lien se forma entre Yué et les combattants de Card Capital.

OoOoO

- Il est dangereux je vous dis !

- Arrête un peu, Kurt ! Tu fabule là !

- Ferme-là le rabat-joie !

**(Mais, c'est qui eux? Encore des psychopathes qui veulent domine le monde?!)**

Les autres combattants présents regardaient les deux plus jeunes du groupe se chamailler comme des enfants, exaspérés. Mais ils ne firent rien. A vrai dire, leurs chamailleries étaient amusantes pour certains. Ou divertissantes uniquement pour d'autres. Cela mettait de l'animation dans ce manoir légèrement glauque qui appartenait à leur chef. Ce dernier ayant récemment perdu ses parents **(Mais, tout les parents vont y passer ou quoi! On avait déjà Kai, Misaki, on a Yué maintenant, et là, un mec mystérieux...)**, il avait hérité de tous les biens ainsi que de l'entreprise familiale. Il était puissant. D'ailleurs, il manquait à l'appel alors que c'était lui l'organisateur de cette « réunion ».

- Bon, vous allez arrêter vos conneries, un peu ?! Vous me donnez mal au crâne ? Lança un jeune homme portant une paire de gants blancs.

- Prend une aspirine ! Railla le fameux Kurt en rigolant comme un attardé mental. **(Ouais... Des psychopathes...)**

L'autre le fusilla du regard et répondit d'un ton tranchant.

- Avec vous, il est impossible que cela fasse effet, vu que depuis tout à l'heure vous gueulez comme des sagouins. **(Hein? Que ceux qui sachent c'est quoi un sagouins, lève la mains?! Quoi? Vous savez tous se que c'est! ._.)**

Un rire froid les fit se taire. Le Grand Manitou comme le surnommait le fameux Kurt, venait de faire son entrée…

* * *

><p><span>Coin des persos !<span>

Moi : Alors vous en pensez quoi ?

Yué : Rien, juste que tu es une sadique.

Moi : *_ricane_* Merci du compliment !

Kai : Je te rassure, s'en était pas un.

Moi : BOUH ! IL EST MECHANT AVEC MOI ! T_T

Aichi : *_tapote doucement le dos_* Pleure pas, Tsu'-chan... On t'aime nous.

Moi : *_saute au cou d'Aichi_* KYYYAAAAAA ! T'es trop KAWAII Aichi-chan !

Aichi : *_tout gêné et tout rouge_* Euh...

Yué et Kai : *_regard noir_ * Tsuki...

Moi : *_sourire angélique_ * Oui c'est moi ?

Kai : Lâche-le...

Yué : Et si tu me fous avec cet asocial aux dragons, je te tue dans d'atroces souffrances , pigé ?

Moi : *_se marre comme une attardée psychopathe_* BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Blaster Blade et Blaster Dark : *_goute de sueur derrière la tête_* En attendant qu'elle se calme, laissez des reviews !


	2. Chapter 2

Petit mot de l'auteure : Voici enfin la suite de cette histoire ! Mes Yaoistes adorées en espérant que le petit aperçu de notre adorable couple favoris vous plaira bien que le lemon ne sera pas prévu avant un moment xD Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

><p><span>Ride 2 : Dark and Light<span>

Yué s'était mis volontairement à l'écart des autres combattants. Directement après les cours, le blond du trio, toujours enthousiaste à se faire de nouveaux amis, avait réussi à l'entrainer avec eux au Card Capital. La scène à laquelle il assistait le laissait vraiment perplexe… Morikawa était étalé sur le sol de tout son long et Kamui se bidonnait juste devant lui sans chercher à retenir son fou-rire.

**Flash-Fack – Quelques minutes plus tôt**

**- QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DIS, GAMIN ?! Tempêta Morikawa dont Yué jurerait avoir vu de la fumée quitter ses oreilles. **

**- Que tu n'as absolument aucun talent, ma-ke-mi ! Railla Kamui en espaçant distinctement les syllabes du dernier mot de sa phrase sans se départir de son sourire narquois. **

**Ce dernier mot justement eut pour effet de faire grincer des dents à son destinataire qui se mit à courser le plus jeune du groupe dans tout le magasin sous les regards interloqués ou rieurs des autres joueurs présents. Taquin, Miwa avait cru bon d'en rajouter une couche en mettant son pied légèrement en avant. Ce geste n'échappa nullement à Kai, Yué et Ren qui pourtant ne firent aucun commentaire. Tous trois se doutaient de la manière dont cette course allait se terminer… Et cela ne tarda pas. Morikawa se prit le pied de Miwa et s'écroula lamentablement sur le sol carrelé. Pendant quelques secondes, ce fut le silence total. Avant que Kamui n'éclate de rire le premier rapidement suivis de plusieurs autres combattants. **

**Flash-Back – Retour au présent**

Le spectacle était aussi lamentable qu'il en valait le détour. Kamui se bidonnait comme un malade comme ses deux amis, Emi comme Asaka et Mai avaient vraiment du mal à cacher leur fou-rire, Misaki se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas les suivre, Miwa et Ren arboraient un sourire trop innocent pour être honnête, Aichi riait discrètement et Kai semblait complétement indifférent à cette drôle de scène. Morikawa se releva grommelant et se mit à bouder, faisant doublement rire Kamui qui en pleurait presque.

Yué soupira silencieusement en se demandant si c'était toujours comme ça avant de se rendre compte d'un détail qui le fit presque sourire. Le brun regardait fixement mais de façon très discrète, le plus jeune de leur équipe avant Kamui, à savoir Aichi. Il le dévorait de ses prunelles vertes sans que le concerné ne le remarque. L'éclat dans ces mêmes prunelles ne laissa aucun doute sur les sentiments qui habitaient le maitre des Kagero vis-à-vis de l'autre combattants aux Paladins. Le jeune homme à la chevelure blanche s'assit près du brun et suivit son regard. Aichi tentait –une nouvelle fois- de ne pas succomber au fou-rire qui le tenaillait face aux chamailleries de ses amis. Il dégageait une force et une innocence des pus attirantes mais Yué n'était pas dupe. Le bleuté était bien plus fort qu'il n'en avait l'air avec sa délicate silhouette presque féminine.

- Tu devrais lui dire.

Kai tourna la tête vers Yué qui plongea ses prunelles de givre dans les siennes, lisant presque son âme. Kai avait un sourcil haussé, il n'avait pas du tout saisit le sens de cette phrase et le faisait savoir au nouveau. Le dit nouveau leva les yeux au ciel, légèrement exaspéré devant la naïveté de son interlocuteur sur ses propres sentiments envers le leader de leur équipe.

- L'amour que tu as pour lui. Tu devrais le lui avouer. Ce genre de sentiment ne peut rester cacher éternellement, tu pourrais en souffrir. Et… lui aussi.

Un voile de tristesse passa rapidement dans les lacs de givre de Yué alors que sa voix se teintait de mélancolie. Il parlait presque d'expérience… Kai laissa ses paroles faire leur petit bonhomme de chemin dans son esprit. Le nouveau n'avait pas tort mais le brun n'avait aucune idée de la manière la plus simple d'avouer ses sentiments au bleuté sans se prendre un râteau magistral. Non mais vous y croyez vous ?! Le grand Kai Toshiki avait la frousse d'avouer son amour à un étudiant d'un an de moins que lui ! Le pompon, me direz-vous ! Mais c'était vrai. Et il en avait vraiment honte bien qu'il ne le dira jamais à haute voix, fierté oblige, non mais !

- Oh ! Les gars ! J'allais oublier ! S'exclama Misaki en farfouillant sous le comptoir d'où elle tira une superbe guitare en bois laqué noir avec un grand sourire. J'ai retrouvée ça, chez moi et vu que je ne sais pas en jouer, qui la voudrait ?

Yué leva la main et la jeune femme vient lui remettre l'instrument sous les regards surpris de tous les autres. Yué pesa l'instrument, en caressa le bois du bout des doigts avant de pincer doucement les cordes provocant un doux son.

-Tu peux nous jouer quelque chose, Kuran-san ? Demanda timidement le leader de Q4 en le fixant de ses beaux yeux saphir.

Sans répondre, Yué alla s'installer confortablement sur une chaise, positionna la guitare correctement et en pinça les cordes. Un accord inconnu pour tout le monde résonna bientôt dans la boutique devenue silencieuse en un temps record. Tous l'écoutaient religieusement. Ses lèvres se mirent à bouger alors que les paroles d'une chanson qu'il connaissait par cœur depuis il ne savait plus quand en découlèrent, s'accordant à la perfection avec la mélodie de l'instrument qu'il tenait entre ses mains fines et pâles.

« Nari yamanu kane ni tsuge rareru no wa mezame, kimi no nai genjitsu

(Un silence soudain après la sonnerie de la cloche me réveille, une réalité sans toi.)

Mirai wo hikikae ni kimi wo negaeba tadori tsukerudeshou

(Le futur est trouble, tu ne peux que souhaiter d'atteindre tes rêves.)

Kono oka ni yuki tsumoru koro, mukae ni iku yo

(La neige s'accumule autour des collines, il est temps que j'aille te rencontrer.)

Machikogareta haru ni wa mou aenaikeredo

(Dans le printemps tant attendu, nous ne nous rencontrerons plus.)

[awake you not ever] (Ne te réveille jamais.)

Douka dekinu kono kokoro mo yami ni tokeru kono karada mo

(Je ne suis pas capable de le comprendre, ce cœur rempli de ténèbres est en train de dissoudre ce corps.)

Imi wo motenu modokashi-sa ni hiza wo kakaeta mama

(Et je ne suis pas capable de trouver quelques significations, enveloppant impatiemment mes bras autour de mes genoux. )

Nari yamanu kane ni tsuge rareru no wa mezame, kimi no nai genjitsu

(Un silence soudain après la sonnerie de la cloche me réveille, une réalité sans toi.)

Mirai wo hikikae ni kimi wo negaeba tadori tsukerudeshou

(Le futur est trouble, tu ne peux que souhaiter d'atteindre tes rêves.)

Kono oka de kimi ni fureta toki, sekai wa kawari

(Quand je t'ai touché la première fois, là-haut dans les collines, le monde a changé.)

Hajimete oboeta aijou mo namida no imi mo

(Pour la première fois, j'ai fait l'expérience du véritable sens de l'amour et des larmes.)

[awake you not ever] (Ne te réveille jamais.)

Mogaku hodo ni karamaru ito taguri yoseru jutsu mo shirazu

(Luttant de plus en plus emmêlé dans les fils de l'histoire, c'est une perte de temps d'essayer de les rembobiner.)

Kimi wo shitta ano basho kara toki wa tomatta mama

(Je sais que tu viens de cet endroit où le temps s'est arrêté.)

[awake you not ever] (Ne te réveille jamais.)

Douka dekinu kono kokoro mo yami ni tokeru kono karada mo

(Je ne suis pas en mesure de le comprendre, ce cœur rempli de ténèbres est en train de dissoudre ce corps.)

Kimi wo shitta ano basho kara toki wa tomatta mama

(Je sais que tu viens de cet endroit où le temps s'est arrêté.)

Nari yamanu kane ni tsuge rareru no wa mezame, kimi no nai genjutsu

(Un silence soudain après la sonnerie de la cloche me réveille, Une réalité sans toi.)

Mirai wo hikikae ni kimi wo negaeba tadori tsukerudeshou

(Le futur est trouble, tu ne peux que souhaiter d'atteindre tes rêves. (BIS))

Nari yamanu kane no hibiku oka made kimi to kioku to nemura sete

(Les cloches ont cessé de sonner, résonnant au-delà des collines, quand toi et tes souvenirs s'assoupissent.)

Katachi wo nakushite mo futari wa eien ni aishiaerudeshou

(Même deux personnes dématérialisées peuvent s'aimer pour toujours.)

Aishi aeru deshou

(Peuvent s'aimer pour toujours.)… »

Le jeune homme à la chevelure blanche laissa la dernière note s'éteindre seule dans le silence redevenu complet. Des sifflements et applaudissements ne tardèrent guère pour féliciter le jeune homme sur sa performance. Aichi avait été drôlement touché par cette chanson et ses joues s'étaient rapidement colorées de rouge lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard perçant de celui que tous nommaient son meilleur ami. Le brun n'avait, lui non plus, pas perdu une miette de cette chanson si poignante et débordante de vérité. Bien qu'il soupçonnait le chanteur de l'avoir choisie intentionnellement dans le but de le pousser à prendre une décision sur ses propres sentiments… Et au vu du regard luisant de malice à peine voilée de ce dernier, le brun su qu'il avait vu juste. Le Kuran l'avait fait exprès en plus de persister et de signer son « crime » de manière totalement volontaire et indolore… Quoi que ça restait à voir.

- Où as-tu appris à jouer et à chanter comme ça ?! Interrogea Asaka, les yeux brillants d'admiration face à l'étudiant à la chevelure blanche.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules. Pour ce qui était de la manière qu'il avait de chanter. C'était vraiment pas sorcier. Il chantait juste avec ses tripes et ce qu'il parvenait à tirer de ses sentiments sur le moment. Lorsqu'il exposa sa pensée, la jeune femme en était toute chose et cela le gêna bien qu'il n'en montra rien. D'autres questions lui tombèrent dessus et il prit quelques minutes pour répondre avant de se taire à nouveau. Il avait épuisé son quota de paroles pour la journée. Il s'assit sur sa chaise et n'ouvrit plus la bouche sauf lorsqu'on l'interrogeait sur quelque chose qui éveillait chez lui un quelconque intérêt, sinon ce n'aurait pas été marrant. Kai osa tout de même un regard vers le nouveau qui hocha la tête comme s'il approuvait ce que le brun avait en tête… Qui sait.

OoOoO

Kai et Aichi profitaient un peu de l'air qui se rafraichissait alors que la fin d'après-midi pointait le bout de son museau. Mais également du calme qui était revenu dans les rues de la ville. L'intérieur de la boutique étant toujours très aminé, les deux combattants avaient eu la même idée à savoir s'éloigner un peu de tout ce charivari. Alors qu'ils profitaient simplement de la présence de l'autre, de nombreuses questions tournaient dans leurs esprits.

Kai se demandait comment il allait pouvoir enfin avouer son amour à son cadet sans perdre l'amitié de ce dernier s'il n'était pas réciproque. Et Aichi était dans la même optique. Le bleuté éprouvait depuis un moment des tendres sentiments vis-à-vis du brun. A bien y réfléchir, cela devait dater depuis son premier combat contre ce dernier, alors qu'il apprenait seulement à jouer à Vanguard. Dès qu'il le voyait, son cœur battait plus fort et plus vite dans sa poitrine. Une douce chaleur s'insinuait dans cette dernière le rendant heureux pour toute une journée. Les rougissements intempestifs dont il avait pleinement conscience… Tout ça, c'était finalement évident. Il respira un grand coup et décida de se jeter à l'eau et pour une fois, d'être impulsif. Sans penser aux conséquences. De son côté, Kai était conscient de ce qu'il ressentait depuis longtemps. Quand exactement ? Il ne savait plus. Mais c'était sincère et profond.

- Kai-kun…

La voix douce et hésitante du plus jeune fit sortir le brun de ses pensées. Il se tourna vers son jeune équipier dont les joues étaient colorées de rouge et ses prunelles légèrement détournées des siennes, plus acérées. Aichi s'approcha du brun et se mordillant la lèvre, il baissa les yeux, gêné par ce qu'il allait avouer. Cependant, il ne se rendit pas compte de l'impact de ce geste anodin et complètement instinctif lorsqu'il était nerveux sur le brun aux prunelles vertes. Celui-ci dut se retenir violemment d'emprisonner le plus jeune dans une étreinte puissante et très possessive. Intérieurement, il se concentra pour contrôler ses désirs grandissant et d'un bref geste, encouragea le plus jeune à poursuivre.

- Je voulais te dire que je-

Un doigt légèrement froid l'arrêta. Mais le plus jeune eut à peine le temps de plonger son regard dans celui du brun que ce dernier se pencha et s'empara doucement mais fermement de ses lèvres. Le baiser fut doux, maladroit au début. Aichi se laissa rapidement aller à l'étreinte du plus vieux dont les bras s'étaient enroulés comme des serpents autour de ses hanches et les avaient ramenée contre les siennes. Les corps s'épousèrent parfaitement alors que le bleuté entrouvrait ses lèvres, laissant au brun le choix d'approfondir l'échange ou non. Kai ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Sa langue glissa retrouver sa jumelle. Le baiser devient rapidement langoureux et plus poignant, la dominance revenant au brun bien que le bleuté se laissa faire volontiers. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson et la douce chaleur qui envahit leurs corps se fit de plus en plus intense au fur et à mesure que le baiser durait.

- HEY ! LES AMOUREUX !

Mais évidemment, cela n'allait pas durer longtemps. Surtout avec les deux débiles qui servaient de meilleurs amis au maitre dragon… Ren et Miwa regardèrent, avec un air de conspirateur, le couple s'écarter un brusquement l'un de l'autre en cherchant leur souffle, le rouge aux joues clairement visible pour Aichi alors que Kai se recomposa bien vite un air impassible bien que son cœur ne soit pas tout à fait sur la même longueur d'onde… Les deux intrus ricanèrent devant le regard noir leur promettant mille morts que le brun leur envoya avant de leur faire signer de rappliquer puis de s'éclipser rapidement histoire de ne pas passer à la broche. Kai se tourna de nouveau vers Aichi qui lui sourit timidement. Il tendit une main que le plus jeune prit sans hésiter et retournèrent au Card Capital où ils furent accueillis par divers sourires railleurs ou de connivence. Aichi baissa la tête encore plus rouge qu'une tomate bien mure alors que le brun lui, raffermit sa prise sur la petite main de son petit ange défiant quiconque de trouver quelque chose à redire de ses prunelles vertes. Mais personne ne fit de commentaire. Du moins, pour le moment.

OoOoO

Un rire goguenard à vous faire froid dans le dos retentit dans l'espace clos où l'odeur de décomposition se mêlait à celle du sang et de l'humidité. Un jeune homme était assis contre un mur, les bras levé vers le haut et ses poignets ferrés. Cachant son visage, sa chevelure poisseuse de sang s'était emmêlée et avait poussée au point que les pointes des mèches effleuraient les cuisses du prisonnier. Il ne bougea pas en entendant le rire qu'il reconnut sans peine. Cela faisait des jours qu'il l'entendait. Depuis sa capture. Mais jusqu'à présent, _IL_ ne lui avait pas adressé la parole.

- Alors, _Majesté_. Le mot lui fut craché avec un dégoût à peine dissimulé. Que pensez-vous de votre nouvelle demeure ? Est-elle à votre goût ?

Le dit Majesté ne répondit pas. C'était comme si la question ne l'avait pas atteint. Son esprit était complètement vide. Un claquement de langue l'informa que son geôlier n'était pas d'humeur à jouer avec lui et des bruits de pas s'éloignant de sa cellule confirmèrent sa déduction. Le silence pesant retomba. Tout comme lui, mais dans la folie.

To be continued... ?

* * *

><p><span>Minute de la commentatrice ! <span>

Me revoilà pour des commentaires à la con, les amis ! Amusez-vous bien !

Yué s'était mis volontairement à l'écart des autres combattants. Directement après les cours, le blond du trio, toujours enthousiaste à se faire de nouveaux amis, avait réussi à l'entrainer avec eux au Card Capital. La scène à laquelle il assistait le laissait vraiment perplexe… Morikawa était étalé sur le sol de tout son long et Kamui se bidonnait juste devant lui sans chercher à retenir son fou-rire.

**Flash-Back – Quelques minutes plus tôt**

**- QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DIS, GAMIN ?! Tempêta Morikawa dont Yué jurerait avoir vu de la fumée quitter ses oreilles. (Non, non ce n'est pas qu'une impression: il fume vraiment des oreilles XD)**

**- Que tu n'as absolument aucun talent, ma-ke-mi ! Railla Kamui en espaçant distinctement les syllabes du dernier mot de sa phrase sans se départir de son sourire narquois.**

**Ce dernier mot justement eut pour effet de faire grincer des dents à son destinataire qui se mit à courser le plus jeune du groupe dans tout le magasin sous les regards interloqués ou rieurs des autres joueurs présents. Taquin, Miwa avait cru bon d'en rajouter une couche en mettant son pied légèrement en avant (Et dire que c'est ce mec qui traîne H24 avec Mr Kai je-suis-asocial-mais-je-me-soigne-grâce-à-mon-petit-bleuté-Toshiki... Y a de quoi ce posé des questions sur «comment fonctionne le cerveau de Miwa»...). Ce geste n'échappa nullement à Kai, Yué et Ren qui pourtant ne firent aucun commentaire. Tous trois se doutaient de la manière dont cette course allait se terminer… (En crêpe party! Ok, ok, je sors ._.). Et cela ne tarda pas. Morikawa se prit le pied de Miwa et s'écroula lamentablement sur le sol carrelé (Comme une crêpe dans une poile!... J'ai envie de crêpe, je sais... ._.) . Pendant quelques secondes, ce fut le silence total. Avant que Kamui n'éclate de rire le premier rapidement suivis de plusieurs autres combattants.**

**Flash-Back – Retour au présent**

Le spectacle était aussi lamentable qu'il en valait le détour. Kamui se bidonnait comme un malade comme ses deux amis, Emi comme Asaka et Mai avaient vraiment du mal à cacher leur fou-rire, Misaki se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas les suivre, Miwa et Ren arboraient un sourire trop innocent pour être honnête **(Ces deux là vont, décidément, trèèèèèèès bien ensemble XD)**, Aichi riait discrètement et Kai semblait complétement indifférent à cette drôle de scène. Morikawa se releva grommelant et se mit à bouder, faisant doublement rire Kamui qui en pleurait presque. Yué soupira silencieusement en se demandant si c'était toujours comme ça avant de se rendre compte d'un détail qui le fit presque sourire. Le brun regardait fixement mais de façon très discrète, le plus jeune de leur équipe avant Kamui, à savoir Aichi. Il le dévorait de ses prunelles vertes sans que le concerné ne le remarque. L'éclat dans ces mêmes prunelles ne laissa aucun doute sur les sentiments qui habitaient le maitre des Kagero vis-à-vis de l'autre combattants aux Paladins. **(Ah! Ah! Mais c'est qu'il est intelligent le petit Yu-chan! XD)** Le jeune homme à la chevelure blanche s'assit près du brun et suivit son regard. Aichi tentait –une nouvelle fois- de ne pas succomber au fou-rire qui le tenaillait face aux chamailleries de ses amis. Il dégageait une force et une innocence des plus attirantes mais Yué n'était pas dupe. Le bleuté était bien plus fort qu'il n'en avait l'air avec sa délicate silhouette presque féminine.

- Tu devrais lui dire. Kai tourna la tête vers Yué qui plongea ses prunelles de givre dans les siennes, lisant presque son âme.

Kai avait un sourcil haussé, il n'avait pas du tout saisit le sens de cette phrase et le faisait savoir au nouveau. Le dit nouveau leva les yeux au ciel, légèrement exaspéré devant la naïveté de son interlocuteur sur ses propres sentiments envers le leader de leur équipe.** (Non! Kai? Naïf? O.o J'y crois pas!)**

- L'amour que tu as pour lui. Tu devrais le lui avouer. Ce genre de sentiment ne peut rester cacher éternellement, tu pourrais en souffrir. Et… lui aussi.

Un voile de tristesse passa rapidement dans les lacs de givre de Yué alors que sa voix se teintait de mélancolie. Il parlait presque d'expérience… **(Mmmmh... Ça sent le drame, là-dessous...)** Kai laissa ses paroles faire leur petit bonhomme de chemin dans son esprit. Le nouveau n'avait pas tort mais le brun n'avait aucune idée de la manière la plus simple d'avouer ses sentiments au bleuté sans se prendre un râteau magistral. Non mais vous y croyez vous ?! Le grand Kai Toshiki avait la frousse d'avouer son amour à un étudiant d'un an de moins que lui ! Le pompon, me direz-vous ! Mais c'était vrai. Et il en avait vraiment honte bien qu'il ne le dira jamais à haute voix, fierté oblige, non mais ! **(C'est l'Apocalypse! Si même Kai-kun doute, maintenant!)**

- Oh ! Les gars ! J'allais oublier ! S'exclama Misaki en farfouillant sous le comptoir d'où elle tira une superbe guitare en bois laqué noir avec un grand sourire. J'ai retrouvée ça, chez moi et vu que je ne sais pas en jouer, qui la voudrait ?

Yué leva la main et la jeune femme vient lui remettre l'instrument sous les regards surpris de tous les autres. Yué pesa l'instrument, en caressa le bois du bout des doigts avant de pincer doucement les cordes provocant un doux son.

-Tu peux nous jouer quelque chose, Kuran-san ? Demanda timidement le leader de Q4 en le fixant de ses beaux yeux saphir.

Sans répondre, Yué alla s'installer confortablement sur une chaise, positionna la guitare correctement et en pinça les cordes. Un accord inconnu pour tout le monde résonna bientôt dans la boutique devenue silencieuse en un temps record. Tous l'écoutaient religieusement. Ses lèvres se mirent à bouger alors que les paroles d'une chanson qu'il connaissait par cœur depuis il ne savait plus quand en découlèrent, s'accordant à la perfection avec la mélodie de l'instrument qu'il tenait entre ses mains fines et pâles.

(...)

Le jeune homme à la chevelure blanche laissa la dernière note s'éteindre seule dans le silence redevenu complet. Des sifflements et applaudissements ne tardèrent guère pour féliciter le jeune homme sur sa performance. Aichi avait été drôlement touché par cette chanson et ses joues s'étaient rapidement colorées de rouge lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard perçant de celui que tous nommaient son meilleur ami. Le brun n'avait, lui non plus, pas perdu une miette de cette chanson si poignante et débordante de vérité. Bien qu'il soupçonnait le chanteur de l'avoir choisie intentionnellement dans le but de le pousser à prendre une décision sur ses propres sentiments… Et au vu du regard luisant de malice à peine voilée de ce dernier, le brun su qu'il avait vu juste. Le Kuran l'avait fait exprès en plus de persister et de signer son « crime » de manière totalement volontaire et indolore… Quoi que ça restait à voir. **(Yué Kuran. Profession: service matrimoniale. Problème de cœur ? Par de problème : Yué Kuran, vous arrange ça en deux minutes! Fais à voir avec la Boss : Tsukiyomi-Hime! XD)**

- Où as-tu appris à jouer et à chanter comme ça ?! Interrogea Asaka, les yeux brillants d'admiration face à l'étudiant à la chevelure blanche.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules. Pour ce qui était de la manière qu'il avait de chanter. C'était vraiment pas sorcier. Il chantait juste avec ses tripes et ce qu'il parvenait à tirer de ses sentiments sur le moment. Lorsqu'il exposa sa pensée, la jeune femme en était toute chose et cela le gêna bien qu'il n'en montra rien.** (Y a pas à dire, il sait parlé aux femmes, lui XD)** D'autres questions lui tombèrent dessus et il prit quelques minutes pour répondre avant de se taire à nouveau. Il avait épuisé son quota de paroles pour la journée. Il s'assit sur sa chaise et n'ouvrit plus la bouche sauf lorsqu'on l'interrogeait sur quelque chose qui éveillait chez lui un quelconque intérêt, sinon ce n'aurait pas été marrant. Kai osa tout de même un regard vers le nouveau qui hocha la tête comme s'il approuvait ce que le brun avait en tête… Qui sait.

OoOoO

Kai et Aichi profitaient un peu de l'air qui se rafraichissait alors que la fin d'après-midi pointait le bout de son museau. **(/sort son petit drapeau avec écrit dessus «Kaichi Forever»/ Mon détecteur de Kaichi s'affole, il va se passer quelque chose!)** Mais également du calme qui était revenu dans les rues de la ville. L'intérieur de la boutique étant toujours très aminé, les deux combattants avaient eu la même idée ; à savoir s'éloigner un peu de tout ce charivari. Alors qu'ils profitaient simplement de la présence de l'autre, de nombreuses questions tournaient dans leurs esprits. Kai se demandait comment il allait pouvoir enfin avouer son amour à son cadet sans perdre l'amitié de ce dernier s'il n'était pas réciproque. Et Aichi était dans la même optique. Le bleuté éprouvait depuis un moment des tendres sentiments vis-à-vis du brun. A bien y réfléchir, cela devait dater depuis son premier combat contre ce dernier, alors qu'il apprenait seulement à jouer à Vanguard. Dès qu'il le voyait, son cœur battait plus fort et plus vite dans sa poitrine. Une douce chaleur s'insinuait dans cette dernière le rendant heureux pour toute une journée. Les rougissements intempestifs dont il avait pleinement conscience… Tout ça, c'était finalement évident. Il respira un grand coup et décida de se jeter à l'eau et pour une fois, d'être impulsif. Sans penser aux conséquences. De son côté, Kai était conscient de ce qu'il ressentait depuis longtemps. Quand exactement ? Il ne savait plus. Mais c'était sincère et profond.

- Kai-kun…

La voix douce et hésitante du plus jeune fit sortir le brun de ses pensées. Il se tourna vers son jeune équipier dont les joues étaient colorées de rouge et ses prunelles légèrement détournées des siennes, plus acérées. Aichi s'approcha du brun et se mordillant la lèvre, il baissa les yeux, gêné par ce qu'il allait avouer. Cependant, il ne se rendit pas compte de l'impact de ce geste anodin et complètement instinctif lorsqu'il était nerveux sur le brun aux prunelles vertes. Celui-ci dut se retenir violemment d'emprisonner le plus jeune dans une étreinte puissante et très possessive. Intérieurement, il se concentra pour contrôler ses désirs grandissant **(Mais, non ! Te contrôle pas ! Fonce ! Aichi sera ravi !)** et d'un bref geste, encouragea le plus jeune à poursuivre.

- Je voulais te dire que je-

Un doigt légèrement froid l'arrêta. Mais le plus jeune eut à peine le temps de plonger son regard dans celui du brun que ce dernier se pencha et s'empara doucement mais fermement de ses lèvres** (YATTA! /agite son petit drapeau/ Je le savais! Je le savais !) **Le baiser fut doux, maladroit au début. Aichi se laissa rapidement aller à l'étreinte du plus vieux dont les bras s'étaient enroulés comme des serpents autour de ses hanches et les avaient ramenée contre les siennes. Les corps s'épousèrent parfaitement alors que le bleuté entrouvrait ses lèvres, laissant au brun le choix d'approfondir l'échange ou non. Kai ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Sa langue glissa retrouver sa jumelle. Le baiser devient rapidement langoureux et plus poignant, la dominance revenant au brun bien que le bleuté se laissa faire volontiers. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson et la douce chaleur qui envahit leurs corps se fit de plus en plus intense au fur et à mesure que le baiser durait.

- HEY ! LES AMOUREUX ! **(Mais, c'est qui ce con qui gâche un aussi bon moment?! ò.ó)**

Mais évidemment, cela n'allait pas durer longtemps. Surtout avec les deux débiles qui servaient de meilleurs amis au maitre dragon… Ren et Miwa **(Vous deux, vous être morts! Tsuki! Tu as quartier libre de faire faire ce que tu veux à ces deux là! ò.ó)** regardèrent, avec un air de conspirateur, le couple s'écarter un brusquement l'un de l'autre en cherchant leur souffle, le rouge aux joues clairement visible pour Aichi alors que Kai se recomposa bien vite un air impassible bien que son cœur ne soit pas tout à fait sur la même longueur d'onde… Les deux intrus ricanèrent devant le regard noir leur promettant mille morts que le brun leur envoya avant de leur faire signer de rappliquer puis de s'éclipser rapidement histoire de ne pas passer à la broche. Kai se tourna de nouveau vers Aichi qui lui sourit timidement. Il tendit une main que le plus jeune prit sans hésiter et retournèrent au Card Capital où ils furent accueillis par divers sourires railleurs ou de connivence. Aichi baissa la tête encore plus rouge qu'une tomate bien mure alors que le brun lui, raffermit sa prise sur la petite main de son petit ange défiant quiconque de trouver quelque chose à redire de ses prunelles vertes. Mais personne ne fit de commentaire. Du moins, pour le moment.

OoOoO

Un rire goguenard à vous faire froid dans le dos retentit dans l'espace clos où l'odeur de décomposition se mêlait à celle du sang et de l'humidité. Un jeune homme était assis contre un mur, les bras levé vers le haut et ses poignets ferrés. Cachant son visage, sa chevelure poisseuse de sang s'était emmêlée et avait poussée au point que les pointes des mèches effleuraient les cuisses du prisonnier. Il ne bougea pas en entendant le rire qu'il reconnut sans peine. Cela faisait des jours qu'il l'entendait. Depuis sa capture. Mais jusqu'à présent, IL ne lui avait pas adressé la parole.

- Alors, Majesté. Le mot lui fut craché avec un dégoût à peine dissimulé. Que pensez-vous de votre nouvelle demeure ? Est-elle à votre goût ?

Le dit Majesté ne répondit pas. C'était comme si la question ne l'avait pas atteint. Son esprit était complètement vide. Un claquement de langue l'informa que son geôlier n'était pas d'humeur à jouer avec lui et des bruits de pas s'éloignant de sa cellule confirmèrent sa déduction. Le silence pesant retomba. Tout comme lui, mais dans la folie.

**(Et ben, pas très joyeux la fin ._. ... Que va t-il arrivé cet fois ci?!)**

* * *

><p><span>Coin des persos ! <span>

Moi : *_yeux trop mignons de chibi larmoyants_* Alors ?

Aichi : *_trop rouge et gêné pour dire quoi que ce soit après avoir lu le chapitre*_ ...

Kai : *_toujours aussi impassible_* Bien.

Moi : *_sautille dans tous les sens_* KAI APPOUVE LES AMIS ! MIRACLE !

Kai : *_goute derrière la tête_* Ca va calme-toi...

Ren et Miwa : *_ricanent comme des attardés mentaux_* MA-KE-MI !

Kai : *_les fusille du regard_* Ah ! Vous je vous retiens pour nous avoir interrompus !

Ren : *_sourire matois_* T'es mordu !

Miwa : *_de même que Ren_* Complètement pour ainsi dire xD

Moi : Dis Miwa, il fonctionne comment ton cerveau en fait ?

Miwa : Bah comme tous les autres cerveaux, pourquoi ?

Moi : Comme ça xD

Yué : Sur cette question débile de la part de notre tarée d'auteure, je vous donne rendez-vous dans la suite et vous prie de laisser des reviews !

Moi : *_veine sur la tempe_* C'EST QUI QUE TU TRAITE DE TAREE ?!


	3. Chapter 3

Petit mot de l'auteure : Voici enfin cette suite promise mes amies ! En espérant qu'elle vous plaira bien que je la trouve un peu courte à mon goût... Je vous promet de me rattraper dans le prochain chapitre ! Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

><p><span>Ride 3 : Epée brisée<span>

Yué se réveilla en sursaut, main sur la poitrine à l'emplacement même de son cœur battait la chamade. De la sueur perlait sur le front du jeune homme mais également dans son cou comme au niveau de ses épaules tremblantes alors qu'il recherchait son souffle. Son cœur tambourinait sur sa cage thoracique comme s'il désirait s'en échapper. Ce rêve n'en était pas vraiment un. Un souvenir. L'un des nombreux souvenirs tâchés de rouge et de noir qui le hantaient depuis sa plus tendre enfance sous forme de cauchemars la plupart du temps. Il se gratta la tête et jeta un bref coup d'œil au réveil trônant sur la table de chevet. 5h30… Encore 2h30 avant d'aller en cours. La merde.

Le jeune homme quitta son lit et sa chambre dans le même temps pour la cuisine où il mit en route la bouilloire pour son thé, il détestait le café depuis toujours. Thé et déjeuné avalé, le jeune homme alla prendre une douche bien chaude. L'eau glissait le long de son corps digne d'une statue grecque. Ses muscles puissants mais discrets roulaient sous sa peau diaphane tel le sable des dunes du désert. Le liquide avait aplatit la chevelure immaculée du jeune homme et glissait sur son visage tout en en redessinant finement les traits angéliques. Il se détendit au fur et à mesure des minutes qu'il passait dans la cabine de douche. Une fois complètement réveillé et remit un tant soit peu de son cauchemar, il quitta la cabine, se sécha et se vêtit pour se rendre à l'université.

Se saisissant au passage de sa ceinture où pendait la boite refermant son deck, il la passa autour de sa taille et emporta sa veste de cuir au passage. Le froid commençait à pointer le bout de son né, dehors. Yué leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il était chargé et la pluie n'allait sans doute pas tarder à se montrer… Un bref souvenir fit une apparition éclaire dans son esprit, lui, à genoux sous une pluie battante alors que son corps couvert d'une armure était couvert de sang. Yué secoua énergiquement la tête de gauche à droite, chassant cette lointaine vision. Il continua son chemin jusqu'à l'université où il retrouva la bande de combattant près de l'entrée principale du premier bâtiment. Kai tenait précieusement la main d'un Aichi rougissant et tout gêné sous les regards tendres et amusés de Miwa et Misaki, le blond taquinant le plus jeune au sujet de son meilleur ami et ses « qualités ». Yué se sentit bizarrement bien entouré de cette chaleur amicale que les autres dégageaient. Il fut accueilli dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Salué avec un sourire par Misaki, un signe de tête de Kai et Miwa et étrangement d'une brève étreinte du plus jeune qui le laissa quelques secondes complètement stupéfait avant d'y répondre de bonne grâce, faisant grandement plaisir au jeune champion par la même occasion. Naoki et Shingo arrivèrent sur ces entrefaites et la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours ne tarda pas à se faire entendre à en faire grincer les élèves des dents. Après avoir promis de se retrouver à la pause de midi, les deux groupes partirent chacun de leur côté.

OoOoO

Les hurlements, les cris et les entrechoquements des armes. Le sang qui coulait et les épées qui tombaient dans un bruit assourdissant parfois brisées en deux. Dans le chaos de la bataille, le roi ne pouvait même plus voir ses gardes royaux bien qu'il sente encore leur présence grâce à leurs auras. Son esprit s'était comme plongé dans un brouillard si épais qu'il aurait pu le couper à l'épée. Le froid mordant sa chair ne le faisait plus trembler depuis un moment, c'était comme si il y était devenu insensible sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte bien trop occuper à défendre son pays contre l'envahisseur.

- ROI DE SYMPHONIA !

Silence. Tous les combattants qu'ils soient de Symphonia ou de Réa-Globe se figèrent, abaissant leurs armes alors que le souverain de Réa-Globe descendait de son trône à l'opposé du champ de bataille, le surplombant sur une corniche étroite. Le lâche sanguinaire attendait et se délectait du massacre des Symphoniens sans avoir à intervenir. L'homme à l'armure noire se déplaça royalement jusqu'aux bords du champ de bataille. Sa cape écarlate trainant derrière lui. Dans la poussière et le sang sans que cela n'est l'air de l'incommoder. Un rictus supérieur se tenait sur ses lèvres rendues rouges par le sang de ses victimes qu'il avait l'habitude de boire dans un calice en forme de crâne humain.

- Rends-toi à l'évidence. Un sourire goguenard étira ses lèvres rougies sur lesquelles il passa sa langue pour récolter le sang encore présent sur elles. Ta mort sera bien moins douloureuse…

Le souverain de Symphonia cracha aux pieds du Réa-Globe montrant son désaccord. Ce geste ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire du roi maléfique qui lâcha son crâne vide sur le sol sableux.

- Alors… Crève comme le chien que tu es…

Et il se détourna. Puis la bataille reprit violemment.

OoOoO

Yué sursauta alors qu'il se redressait brusquement faisant sursauter les autres assis près de lui. Sous l'arbre où ils avaient tous décider de déjeuner durant la pause de midi qui finalement allait s'étendre jusqu'à 14h, le cours de 13h ayant été annulé. Le jeune homme à chevelure blanche, haletant, cherchait son souffle alors que quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Assis, se tenant la tête de ses mains encore légèrement tremblantes, Yué s'efforçait de se calmer.

_- Encore un souvenir… _

- Tu vas bien, Yué-san ?

Yué se redressa et regarda celui qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Aichi le regardait avec inquiétude et sollicitude tout comme Misaki dont il sentit la main douce se poser sur son dos et y faire quelques cercles apaisant. Leurs gestes le toucha plus qu'il ne le montra mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à se faire du souci pour lui et il l'avait bien sentit. Tous les autres membres du groupe s'inquiétaient pour lui et cela l'aida étrangement vite à se reprendre. Yué se cala au tronc de l'arbre, ferma les yeux un instant et les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, il fut de nouveau complètement calme.

- Merci… Je vais mieux.

Aichi sourit et lui signifia qu'il pouvait lui en parler s'il en avait besoin. Yué le remercia d'un signe de tête et les conversations reprirent normalement. Pourtant, le maitre Kagero et celui des Royal Paladins savaient très bien que le nouveau aux cheveux blancs n'allait pas si bien qu'il voulait le faire croire. Mais ils n'insistèrent pas.

OoOoO

Il se réglait ! Son ennemi juré s'était réincarné. Ou du moins, son descendant possédait ses souvenirs tout comme lui avec son ancêtre. La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid et il comptait bien le dévorer cette fois…

- Mon Seigneur ?

L'interpelé baissa ses yeux sur son plus fidèle serviteur qui était –accessoirement- son amant. Le jeune homme était magnifique. Une longue chevelure rousse tombante sur ses larges épaules couvertes d'une cape rouge étalée au sol alors qu'il était à genoux à ses pieds. Ses yeux baissés vers le sol, lui cachait ses belles iris mordorées qui l'excitaient au plus haut point lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. Se retenant violemment de lui sauter dessus, le dit Seigneur se contenta de lui répondre aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait.

- Qui y a-t-il Lowan ?

Le fameux Lowan osa à peine lever les yeux sur son roi et hésita à prendre de nouveau la parole. Mais le ton étrangement doux de son suzerain le fit prendre un peu plus d'assurance.

- Je voudrai savoir… Quand avez-vous l'intention de me laisser vous apporter la victoire sur un plateau ?

Le roi sourit malicieusement et se leva de son trône pour rejoindre son amant qui baissa de nouveau la tête, de peur de l'avoir offenser par ses propos. Le roi lui souleva doucement le menton, l'encourageant à le regarder avant de lui ravir ses lèvres en un baiser sulfureux. Très vite, Lowan se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de son amant remettant ses interrogations à plus tard, profitant seulement de l'instant. Bientôt des gémissements et des cris de plaisir emplirent la salle du trône.

OoOoO

Aichi et Yué discutaient de leurs avatars respectifs sous les regards étonnés des autres membres du groupe. Yué, qui ne s'était jusque-là lié avec personne, avait facilement laissé le plus jeune venir vers lui. Puis le fait qu'il parlait peu perturbait alors le voir ainsi, discuter aussi naturellement avec Aichi était… Comment dire ? Légèrement choquant.

- Alors ton Blaster Blade et ton Blaster Dark arrivent à s'entendre ?!

Aichi était stupéfait par ce que Yué venait de lui dire. Comment deux antithèses pareilles pouvaient donc s'entendre au point de discuter tranquillement sans se sauter à la gorge. Yué fut amusé par la tête que son jeune interlocuteur affichait.

- Eh oui. J'avoue que je n'en revenais pas non plus au début.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Je pense qu'ils s'entendent pour moi.

Aichi haussa un sourcil, montrant son incompréhension.

- Je ne peux pas me séparé de l'un d'eux. C'est impossible, alors ils font en sorte que je n'ai jamais à faire de choix.

Pourtant lorsqu'il prononça ses mots, il se rappela du choix qu'il avait dû faire dans son autre vie. Un choix qui lui couta tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde.

To be continued... ?

* * *

><p><span>Minute de la commentatrice ! <span>

Et c'est repartit pour la séquence commentaires à la con, les gens ! Amusez-vous bien et à plus tard dans la suite !

Yué se réveilla en sursaut, main sur la poitrine à l'emplacement même de son cœur battait la chamade. De la sueur perlait sur le front du jeune homme mais également dans son cou comme au niveau de ses épaules tremblantes alors qu'il recherchait son souffle. Son cœur tambourinait sur sa cage thoracique comme s'il désirait s'en échapper. Ce rêve n'en était pas vraiment un. Un souvenir. L'un des nombreux souvenirs tâchés de rouge et de noir qui le hantaient depuis sa plus tendre enfance sous forme de cauchemars la plupart du temps. Il se gratta la tête et jeta un bref coup d'œil au réveil trônant sur la table de chevet. 5h30… Encore 2h30 avant d'aller en cours. La merde.** (Quoi? Mais c'est trop génial de ce levé en avance: on a encore du temps pour dormir, ou bien allait sur l'ordi ! *.* T'es bizarre comme mec !)**

Le jeune homme quitta son lit et sa chambre dans le même temps pour la cuisine où il mit en route la bouilloire pour son thé, il détestait le café depuis toujours. Thé et déjeuné avalé, le jeune homme alla prendre une douche bien chaude. L'eau glissait le long de son corps digne d'une statue grecque. Ses muscles puissants mais discrets roulaient sous sa peau diaphane tel le sable des dunes du désert. Le liquide avait aplatit la chevelure immaculée du jeune homme et glissait sur son visage tout en en redessinant finement les traits angéliques **(/bave/... *Ç*).** Il se détendit au fur et à mesure des minutes qu'il passait dans la cabine de douche. Une fois complètement réveillé et remit un tant soit peu de son cauchemar, il quitta la cabine, se sécha et se vêtit pour se rendre à l'université.

Se saisissant au passage de sa ceinture où pendait la boite refermant son deck, il la passa autour de sa taille et emporta sa veste de cuir au passage. Le froid commençait à pointer le bout de son né, dehors. Yué leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il était chargé et la pluie n'allait sans doute pas tarder à se montrer… Un bref souvenir fit une apparition éclaire dans son esprit, lui, à genoux sous une pluie battante alors que son corps couvert d'une armure était couvert de sang. Yué secoua énergiquement la tête de gauche à droite, chassant cette lointaine vision. Il continua son chemin jusqu'à l'université où il retrouva la bande de combattant près de l'entrée principale du premier bâtiment. Kai tenait précieusement la main d'un Aichi rougissant et tout gêné **(KAICHI FOREVER! Trop chou! *.*)** sous les regards tendres et amusés de Miwa et Misaki, le blond taquinant le plus jeune au sujet de son meilleur ami et ses « qualités » **(Hum hum ... Il parle bien de CES qualités là, n'est ce pas?).** Yué se sentit bizarrement bien entouré de cette chaleur amicale que les autres dégageaient. Il fut accueilli dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Salué avec un sourire par Misaki, un signe de tête de Kai et Miwa et étrangement d'une brève étreinte du plus jeune qui le laissa quelques secondes complètement stupéfait avant d'y répondre de bonne grâce, faisant grandement plaisir au jeune champion par la même occasion. Naoki et Shingo arrivèrent sur ces entrefaites et la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours ne tarda pas à se faire entendre à en faire grincer les élèves des dents. Après avoir promis de se retrouver à la pause de midi, les deux groupes partirent chacun de leur côté.

OoOoO

Les hurlements, les cris et les entrechoquements des armes. Le sang qui coulait et les épées qui tombaient dans un bruit assourdissant parfois brisées en deux. Dans le chaos de la bataille, le roi ne pouvait même plus voir ses gardes royaux bien qu'il sente encore leur présence grâce à leurs auras. Son esprit s'était comme plongé dans un brouillard si épais qu'il aurait pu le couper à l'épée. Le froid mordant sa chair ne le faisait plus trembler depuis un moment, c'était comme si il y était devenu insensible sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte bien trop occuper à défendre son pays contre l'envahisseur.

- ROI DE SYMPHONIA !

Silence. Tous les combattants qu'ils soient de Symphonia ou de Réa-Globe se figèrent, abaissant leurs armes alors que le souverain de Réa-Globe descendait de son trône à l'opposé du champ de bataille, le surplombant sur une corniche étroite. Le lâche sanguinaire attendait et se délectait du massacre des Symphoniens sans avoir à intervenir. L'homme à l'armure noire se déplaça royalement jusqu'aux bords du champ de bataille. Sa cape écarlate trainant derrière lui. Dans la poussière et le sang sans que cela n'est l'air de l'incommoder. Un rictus supérieur se tenait sur ses lèvres rendues rouges par le sang de ses victimes qu'il avait l'habitude de boire dans un calice en forme de crâne humain.

- Rends-toi à l'évidence.

Un sourire goguenard étira ses lèvres rougies sur lesquelles il passa sa langue pour récolter le sang encore présent sur elles. Ta mort sera bien moins douloureuse… Le souverain de Symphonia cracha aux pieds du Réa-Globe montrant son désaccord. Ce geste ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire du roi maléfique qui lâcha son crâne vide sur le sol sableux.

- Alors… Crève comme le chien que tu es…

Et il se détourna. Puis la bataille reprit violemment.

**(Si vous aussi en lisant ce passage vous vous être dit «Nehein» avec une tête «mais qu'est-ce qui va encore se passer», et bien pas de soucis vous allez comprendre après... Très très après... XD)**

OoOoO

Yué sursauta alors qu'il se redressait brusquement faisant sursauter les autres assis près de lui. Sous l'arbre où ils avaient tous décider de déjeuner durant la pause de midi qui finalement allait s'étendre jusqu'à 14h, le cours de 13h ayant été annulé **(Putain, trop la chance ! ! !).** Le jeune homme à chevelure blanche, haletant, cherchait son souffle alors que quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Assis, se tenant la tête de ses mains encore légèrement tremblantes, Yué s'efforçait de se calmer.

- Encore un souvenir… **(Un indice ! Enfin !)**

- Tu vas bien, Yué-san ?

Yué se redressa et regarda celui qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Aichi le regardait avec inquiétude et sollicitude tout comme Misaki dont il sentit la main douce se poser sur son dos et y faire quelques cercles apaisant. Leurs gestes le toucha plus qu'il ne le montra mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à se faire du souci pour lui et il l'avait bien sentit. Tous les autres membres du groupe s'inquiétaient pour lui et cela l'aida étrangement vite à se reprendre. Yué se cala au tronc de l'arbre, ferma les yeux un instant et les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, il fut de nouveau complètement calme.

- Merci… Je vais mieux.

Aichi sourit et lui signifia qu'il pouvait lui en parler s'il en avait besoin **(Kyaaaaa ! Aichi est trop chouuuuu et tellement généreux ! ! ! *.*).** Yué le remercia d'un signe de tête et les conversations reprirent normalement. Pourtant, le maitre Kagero et celui des Royal Paladins savaient très bien que le nouveau aux cheveux blancs n'allait pas si bien qu'il voulait le faire croire. Mais ils n'insistèrent pas.

OoOoO

Il se réglait ! Son ennemi juré s'était réincarné. Ou du moins, son descendant possédait ses souvenirs tout comme lui avec son ancêtre. La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid et il comptait bien le dévorer cette fois… **(Kuso ! Encore un passage mystérieux ! Tu vas me tuer avec tous ces mystères, Tsu !)**

- Mon Seigneur ?

L'interpelé baissa ses yeux sur son plus fidèle serviteur qui était –accessoirement- son amant **(Accessoirement? C'est quoi ce «accessoirement»?! Mais quel connard celui-là ! ! !).** Le jeune homme était magnifique. Une longue chevelure rousse tombante sur ses larges épaules couvertes d'une cape rouge étalée au sol alors qu'il était à genoux à ses pieds. Ses yeux baissés vers le sol, lui cachait ses belles iris mordorées qui l'excitaient au plus haut point lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. Se retenant violemment de lui sauter dessus, le dit Seigneur se contenta de lui répondre aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait **(Et en plus c'est un pervers qui pensé qu'au sexe ! ).**

- Qui y a-t-il Lowan ?

Le fameux Lowan osa à peine lever les yeux sur son roi et hésita à prendre de nouveau la parole. Mais le ton étrangement doux de son suzerain le fit prendre un peu plus d'assurance.

- Je voudrai savoir… Quand avez-vous l'intention de me laisser vous apporter la victoire sur un plateau ?

Le roi sourit malicieusement et se leva de son trône pour rejoindre son amant qui baissa de nouveau la tête, de peur de l'avoir offenser par ses propos. Le roi lui souleva doucement le menton, l'encourageant à le regarder avant de lui ravir ses lèvres en un baiser sulfureux **(H****um hum... Je crois que je vais retiré ce que je disais plus haut... *Ç* Peut-être qu'il l'aime finalement).** Très vite, Lowan se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de son amant remettant ses interrogations à plus tard, profitant seulement de l'instant. Bientôt des gémissements et des cris de plaisir emplirent la salle du trône. **(... L'art et la manière de ne pas réponde à des questions gênante...)**

OoOoO

Aichi et Yué discutaient de leurs avatars respectifs sous les regards étonnés des autres membres du groupe. Yué, qui ne s'était jusque-là lié avec personne, avait facilement laissé le plus jeune venir vers lui. Puis le fait qu'il parlait peu **(Euphémisme ! Il est carrément muet ce mec ! ! !)** perturbait alors le voir ainsi, discuter aussi naturellement avec Aichi était… Comment dire ? Légèrement choquant.

- Alors ton Blaster Blade et ton Blaster Dark arrivent à s'entendre ?!

Aichi était stupéfait par ce que Yué venait de lui dire. Comment deux antithèses pareilles pouvaient donc s'entendre au point de discuter tranquillement sans se sauter à la gorge. Yué fut amusé par la tête que son jeune interlocuteur affichait.

- Eh oui. J'avoue que je n'en revenais pas non plus au début.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Je pense qu'ils s'entendent pour moi.

Aichi haussa un sourcil, montrant son incompréhension.

- Je ne peux pas me séparé de l'un d'eux. C'est impossible, alors ils font en sorte que je n'ai jamais à faire de choix.

Pourtant lorsqu'il prononça ses mots, il se rappela du choix qu'il avait dû faire dans son autre vie. Un choix qui lui couta tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde.

**(Mais c'est quoi cette fin? ! ! ! Je veux la suite, tout de suite ! ! ! ! !)**

* * *

><p><span>Coin persos ! <span>

Moi : _*crevée*_ Punaise enfin fini celui-là, j'en pouvais plus !

Yué : Encore un connard qui entre en scène... T'as vraiment un soucis, toi.

Moi : Mais j'aime bien faire les méchants et je suis douée pour ça... Bizarre xD

Yué : _*lève les yeux au ciel, désabusé_* Tu parles Charles...

Aichi : _*tout gêné*_ Je suis en couple avec Kai...

Kai : _*passa un bras autour des hanches de son ange et le colle contre lui*_ ... Pour une fois, qu'elle nous fout en couple depuis le début !

Moi : _*sourire narquois*_ Mon vieux, tu vas attendre un moment pour le lemon xD

Kai : _*grogne*_ Grrrrrrr

Moi : _*ricane comme une démente*_ Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plus et on se retrouve dans la suite ! N'oubliez pas : reviews !

_*bruits de porte en bois qui se ferme en grinçant alors que l'auteure n'a toujours pas fini de ricaner comme une tarée...*_


	4. Chapter 4

Petit mot de l'auteure : Voici la suite ! Bon, je vous préviens, les mouchoirs sont de rigueur car vous risquez de pleurer et je demande donc pardon à toutes les âmes sensibles qui me lisent ! Bonne lecture tout de même et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

><p><span>Ride 4 : Plaie béante<span>

L'amour… La pire des tortures pouvant mener à la folie pure et dure. Yué était seul sur le balcon de son appartement, le visage levé vers le ciel. La journée qu'il avait passée auprès de ses nouveaux compagnons lui avait fait oublier la plaie béante que son cœur trainait depuis sa vie antérieure. Rushia Réa-Globe… Cet homme aussi physique presque divin était en réalité aussi monstrueux que le pire des démons. Rien que de songer qu'il avait pu l'aimer dans le passé, Yué eut une brusque envie de vomir son repas mais il n'en fit rien. Le sacrifice de son cœur dans sa vie précédente, la trahison de cet homme, sa mort dans la douleur et peu glorieuse. Peu digne du Roi de Symphonia… La plaie était toujours vivace et n'était pas prête à guérir. Pas avant longtemps.

L'ex-roi sentit une présence dans son appartement. Il se tendit, bandant ses muscles, prêt à parer une attaque qui n'allait sans doute pas tarder à arriver. La présence puait la magie noire, néfaste. Les ombres glissantes sous les rayons de la lune qui était pleine entouraient l'homme aux cheveux blancs alors qu'un rire on en pouvait plus mauvais résonnait entre les murs de son appartement. La présence se rapprocha insidieusement de lui, qui restait dos à son petit intérieur, son corps presque collé à la rambarde du balcon. Yué avait ses sens en alerte. Les 6 poussés à leur maximum chacun. Le 7ème l'étant sans arrêt, ce n'était pas la peine de le mentionner.

- Kalel…

Ce nom… ! Son véritable nom. Une seule personne pouvait le connaitre dans cette nouvelle vie. Une seule et Yué savait très bien de qui il s'agissait.

- Homurabi.

Un rire narquois lui répondit. Des mains imposantes se posèrent brusquement sur la rambarde alors qu'un torse puissant se plaquait contre le dos de l'ancien roi symphonien. Un souffle chaud et bas effleura sa gorge alors que son corps s'était glacé.

- Tu n'es pas heureux de me voir, mon cher fiancé ?

Une ébauche de sourire sardonique se forma sur les lèvres de Yué. Cette enflure n'était pas au courant de ce qui s'était produit après qu'il se soit évadé de sa prison… Tant mieux, il allait pouvoir frapper là où cela fait très mal. A son immense égo. D'un ton bourré de sous-entendu et de sarcasme à peine voilés, Yué asséna sa première attaque.

- Tu as peut-être eu mon cœur durant un temps mais c'est tout ce que tu as eu et n'auras jamais eu de quiconque, Homurabi.

Le dit Homurabi grogna de mécontentement. Comment ce petit roi de pacotille pouvait-il l'humilier ainsi ?! Comment ça il n'avait eu QUE son cœur et durant un tout petit moment ?! Le rire mauvais de Yué l'arracha à ses questionnements en même temps que ce dernier le repoussait loin de lui de son aura glacée. Les lames de froid n'avaient pas épargné le Réa-Globe. De nombreuses égratignures s'étaient fait voir sur sa peau pâle. Décidément, le Roi de Symphonia n'avait rien perdu de sa puissance magique au cours de sa mort. L'homme à la chevelure noire se releva et passa le revers de sa main sur sa joue, tâchant cette même main de sang. Il en profita donc pour regarder son ex-fiancé sa silhouette n'était plus aussi androgyne que durant leur vie précédente, elle s'était étoffée. Sa longue chevelure atteignait non plus ses reins mais ses chevilles maintenant et à cet instant présent, ses mèches flottaient autour de lui, dénotant de sa forte contrariété. Ses prunelles de givre s'étaient encore plus acérées.

- Tu as bien entendu… Lorsque je me suis enfui de l'immonde cachot dans lequel TU m'avais jeté. Il accentua le pronom en sifflant tel le serpent venimeux devant sa proie et reprit avec un sourire mauvais. J'ai réussi à retrouver les Sorciers Symphoniens. Celui qui m'a offert la mort que je désirai… Je ne pouvais lui offrir ce que tu avais brisé alors je lui offert la seule chose ayant un tant soit peu de valeur qui me restait… Je doute d'avoir besoin de te faire un dessin.

Nouveau grognement de rage d'Homurabi qui sauta sur le plus jeune dans le but de l'immobiliser –en vain- avant de cracher violemment.

- Comment as-tu osé lui donner ce qui me revenait de droit ?!

- Tu es le premier à avoir trahi tes engagements en couchant avec tout ce qui passait à ta portée. Ce n'est qu'un juste retour de flammes… Et tu ferais mieux de quitter mon nid immédiatement.

Homurabi fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait vraiment pas le fait que son ennemi soit devenu si puissant et insoumis.

- Et pour quelle raison, je te prie ?

Un rire dément lui répondit alors que son aura fluctuait dangereusement autour du Roi de Symphonia.

- Car je doute que mes chevaliers soient aussi patients que moi…

Blaster Blade et Blaster Dark sortirent alors de l'ombre, rendus réels par les pouvoirs de leur maitre et menacèrent le Réa-Globe de leurs lames. Impuissant quoi qu'il tente de faire, le roi à la chevelure noire abdiqua et fit demi-tour vers la porte d'entrée mais la voix sifflante de haine du plus jeune.

- N'oublie pas de saluer celui qui te sert de catin dans cette vie, je le plains sincèrement. Surtout avec un monstre comme toi.

Une fois Homurabi hors de vue, Yué s'effondra contre la porte fenêtre qu'il avait refermée derrière lui, prenant sa tête entre ses mains tout en remontant ses genoux vers sa poitrine. Ses épaules furent bientôt secouées de soubresauts silencieux alors que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Bien qu'il haïssait cet homme… Il avait été le premier à ravir son cœur avant de le briser. _Un premier amour fait toujours souffrir…_ Une main réconfortante se posa sur l'une de ses épaules. C'était Blaster Blade. Ce dernier consulta son double du regard. C'était le moment de révéler à leur roi ce qu'il n'avait jamais su.

- Majesté… Vous avez été aimé.

Les pleurs de Yué s'arrêtèrent brusquement et il releva légèrement la tête sans pour autant laissé voir son visage encore ravagé par la tristesse à ses loyaux chevaliers. Mais il écoutait attentivement. Ce fut Blaster Dark qui reprit la parole en s'approchant du souverain sans pour autant être aussi proche de ce dernier que son double.

- Celui qui vous a aidé à pratiquer le sortilège de Réincarnation et à qui vous avez offert votre corps avant de mourir. Il vous aimait.

Yué était stupéfait par ce qu'il apprenait de la bouche même de ses gardiens et de nombreuses questions tournoyaient dans son esprit sans qu'il n'y trouve de réponse.

- Depuis qu'il vous a vu, il vous aimait. Après voir décès, il n'a jamais pu se résoudre à aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Déclara Blaster Blade, se rappelant très bien du Sorcier en question. Il s'est laissé mourir en priant sur votre tombe pour que vous soyez réunis dans une autre vie. Ainsi…

- Ainsi… Quoi ? Demanda faiblement le souverain en osant enfin regarder ses chevaliers dans les yeux.

- Ainsi il pourrait espérer gagner votre cœur.

Yué resta interdit durant un long moment devant ce que ses chevaliers venaient de lui apprendre. Son cœur s'était remis à battre normalement, plus sereinement même. Comme si la plaie qui lacérait son cœur s'était un peu refermée sans douleur. La fatigue commençait avoir raison de lui, son esprit s'est embrumé. Avec douceur, il sentit l'un de ses protecteurs le soulever dans ses bras puissants. Une aura agressive mais douce comme du velours à son contact. Blaster Dark… Avec un soupir de contentement, le roi se laissa complètement aller. Confiant. Entre les bras de son ténébreux chevalier. Le sommeil l'emporta donc dans ses bras arachnéens et son esprit comme son âme prit enfin un repos bien mérité.

OoOoO

La tombe était royale. Le portrait du souverain y figurait dans les moindres détails. Taillé dans le marbre le plus beau qui soit par les autres Sorciers Symphoniens qui pourtant avaient désertés le tombeau depuis quelques jours déjà. La fin du deuil traditionnel avait sonné depuis un moment mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à quitter cette tombe où reposait le corps de l'homme ayant dérobé son cœur. Lui, le coureur de jupons invétéré, le Briseur de Cœurs dans toute sa splendeur avait fini par tomber sous la coupe de quelqu'un. Et pas de n'importe qui !

Du plus beau roi que la Terre ait jamais porté sur son sol. Un ange à l'état pur. D'une bonté et d'une prestance hors du commun des mortels. Cet homme si aimé de ses sujets avait su capturé son cœur en un seul regard. Ses yeux… De véritables merveilles ! Il aurait tout donné pour être suivi par de telles prunelles en permanence ! Mais il avait vite déchanté. Le roi était déjà épris de quelqu'un. D'un monstre pour son plus grand malheur. Le Sorcier se rappelait de tout ce qui avait découlé de la trahison du roi Réa-Globe. La bataille, la capture de l'élu de son cœur, la fuite de ce dernier et son retour parmi eux, dans un état proche de la mort. Un coup au cœur pour lui.

Mais le pire fut lorsqu'il leur annonça sa décision. Il voulait mourir et se réincarner pour se venger. A contrecœur, lui et siens acceptèrent de pratiquer le rite magique qui permettrait la réincarnation de leur souverain. Kalel fut placé dans un cercle magique tracé par les Chevaliers Jumeaux du souverain et ce fut à lui d'entrer en scène alors que ses pairs récitaient les incantations rituelles. Il récita sa formule tandis qu'il tenait les mains tremblantes et amaigries du souverain dans les siennes. Kalel respirait difficilement mais la douleur qui lui vrillait les membres étaient encore du domaine du supportable. Une fois le rituel achevé, il dut prendre soin du roi mourant. Il l'emmena dans une chambre calme et isolée des autres, la sienne. Une fois le souverain lavé et couché dans les draps fins du lit, le Sorcier put à loisir, l'observer. Son cœur sautait de joie et se serrait violemment en même temps, tandis que de nombreuses questions tourbillonnaient dans son esprit. Devait-il soulager son cœur de ses sentiments en les avouant au concerné ? Ou non ? De toutes manières, dans les deux cas, il allait souffrir.

- Vous réfléchissez trop, jeune Sorcier…

Il sursauta.

- Votre Majesté ! Vous êtes réveillé ?! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Mourant.

Il ne répondit pas, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas laisser son cœur hurler à sa place à l'entente de ce simple mot dans la bouche de l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout.

- Au fait, votre nom jeune homme. Je souhaiterai me souvenir de celui qui a tant pris soin de ma misérable personne avant de mourir. Ordonna doucement le roi en le regardant avec une lueur de reconnaissance dans ses prunelles de givre.

- Halvir, Majesté. Halvir est le nom que mes pairs m'ont donné.

- Halvir… Un prénom tout à fait honorable pour un Sorcier plus que prometteur…

Halvir rougit face au compliment comme au sourire fatigué mais rayonnant de son suzerain. Le roi sourit encore plus tendrement au plus jeune. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui, il les avait bien remarqués. Mais au fond, il était heureux que quelqu'un puisse éprouver de tels sentiments envers un être brisé comme lui. Sans valeur et sur le point de mourir. Halvir était jeune et beau, il ne le laissait pas indifférent.

- Halvir… J'aimerai vous offrir la seule chose qu'il me reste avant de mourir.

Le Sorcier écarquilla les yeux aux mots du roi qui s'était difficilement assit dans le lit avant de tendre une main. Il saisit cette main, hypnotisé. Le roi l'attira contre lui avec ses maigres forces et s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser tendre et langoureux qui dérouta le plus jeune. Halvir se laissa aller avant de plaquer ses mains sur ses lèvres, stupéfait par le geste de cet homme quasi divin envers lui.

- P-Pourquoi ?!

- Tu es amoureux de moi. N'ai pas honte et ne le nie pas, je t'en prie… Cette supplication eut raison du Sorcier tout comme l'emploi du tutoiement.

- Suis-je donc si transparent ?

Kalel eut un sourire indulgent.

- Non. Mais je suis observateur.

Halvir se sentit soudainement plus à l'aise et invita le roi à continuer ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

- Tu sais probablement que mon cœur a été mis en pièce par Rushia… Halvir hocha péniblement la tête. Je n'ai plus que mon corps. Et je voudrai que ce soit toi qui le possède.

Choqué, le plus jeune s'écarta du roi. Il n'en revenait pas ! Pourquoi… ?! Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par un nouveau baiser, plus tendre que le premier. Kalel voulait le rassurer.

- Tu as le droit de refuser… C'est simplement un caprice de ma part mais je ne voudrais pas faire souffrir un être aussi bon que toi…

Halvir secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est pas ça… Je vous aime. Et je serai honoré de vous donner ce que vous désirez mais… Il le regard droit dans les yeux, fixement. Le voulez-vous réellement, Majesté ?

- Oui. Pour cette nuit… Fais ce que tu veux de moi, mon corps t'appartient…

La nuit tombée, deux hommes s'étaient unis dans la tendresse et le respect. Les gémissements du roi enchantaient le Sorcier et le poussait à donner bien plus de plaisir à cet homme magnifique malgré son état avancé de faiblesse. La nuit fut longue et chargée de sentiments intenses. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas du levé du jour… Halvir sentit son monde si fragile s'effondrer pour de bon. Kalel s'était laissé emporter par la Faucheuse durant leur sommeil. Son corps était gelé aux premiers rayons du soleil. L'enterrement fut digne de la grandeur du défunt et Halvir n'eut pas à falsifier ses larmes.

A genoux devant la stèle, le Sorcier laissait son chagrin l'emporter. Les larmes ravageaient ses joues. Il n'était pas seul devant cette tombe. Les chevaliers de son amant d'une nuit mais d'une vie étaient présents également. Depuis le début. Ils ne voulaient pas laisser l'homme ayant aimé leur maitre seul dans sa douleur. Eux aussi souffraient. Havir se mit à prier. Si un quelconque Dieu l'entendait… Il le supplia de lui accorder la mort et la réincarnation, de lui donner la chance de retrouver l'homme qu'il aimerait pour l'éternité. Il mourut quelques semaines plus tard, ses pairs le retrouvèrent allongés sur la tombe de leur roi. Un sourire aux lèvres. L'amour n'avait décidément pas de limite lorsqu'il était pur…

OoOoO

Yué se réveilla lorsque les rayons du soleil vinrent caresser son visage encore plongé dans le monde des songes. Son sommeil lui avait apporté un repos qu'il avait longtemps cherché. Sans se presser, Yué se leva et exécuta ses gestes quotidiens. Le visage aimant d'Halvir ne quittait pas son esprit.

- Halvir…

Comme il aimerait retrouver l'amour de cet homme ! Son cœur pourrait surement guérir auprès de lui. Il se figea en repensant à son altercation avec son ennemi. S'il était venu jusque dans son appartement… Alors il pouvait s'en prendre à ses nouveaux compagnons ! Eh merde ! Il frappa le mur de son poing, la haine refaisant violemment surface dans sa poitrine. Il n'allait surement pas le laisser lui arracher ses amis une nouvelle fois ! Dusse-t-il y perdre sa propre vie !

- Homurabi… Cette fois, je te tuerai !

To be continued... ?

* * *

><p><span>Minute de la commentatrice !<span>

Le chapitre qui fait limite chialer ! Bonne lecture tout de même !

La plaie était toujours vivace et n'était pas prête à guérir. Pas avant longtemps. **(Veux pleurer ... T.T)**

L'ex-roi sentit une présence dans son appartement. Il se tendit, bandant ses muscles, prêt à parer une attaque qui n'allait sans doute pas tarder à arriver. La présence puait la magie noire, néfaste. Les ombres glissantes sous les rayons de la lune qui était pleine entouraient l'homme aux cheveux blancs alors qu'un rire on en pouvait plus mauvais résonnait entre les murs de son appartement. La présence se rapprocha insidieusement de lui, qui restait dos à son petit intérieur, son corps presque collé à la rambarde du balcon. Yué avait ses sens en alerte. Les 6 poussés à leur maximum chacun. Le 7 ème l'étant sans arrêt, ce n'était pas la peine de le mentionner. **(On se croirait dans Saint Seiya ! XD ok, je sors...)**

(...)

- Tu n'es pas heureux de me voir, mon cher fiancé ? **(HEIN?! WTF ?! ?!)**

Une ébauche de sourire sardonique se forma sur les lèvres de Yué. Cette enflure n'était pas au courant de ce qui s'était produit après qu'il se soit évadé de sa prison… Tant mieux, il allait pouvoir frapper là où cela fait très mal. A son immense égo. D'un ton bourré de sous-entendu et de sarcasme à peine voilés, Yué asséna sa première attaque.

- Tu as peut-être eu mon cœur durant un temps mais c'est tout ce que tu as eu et n'auras jamais eu de quiconque, Homurabi.

Le dit Homurabi grogna de mécontentement. Comment ce petit roi de pacotille pouvait-il l'humilier ainsi ?! Comment ça il n'avait eu QUE son cœur et durant un tout petit moment ?! Le rire mauvais de Yué l'arracha à ses questionnements en même temps que ce dernier le repoussait loin de lui de son aura glacée. Les lames de froid n'avaient pas épargné le Réa-Globe. De nombreuses égratignures s'étaient fait voir sur sa peau pâle **(Bien fait pour ta gueule ! ! ! Touche pas à Yu-chan !). **Décidément, le Roi de Symphonia n'avait rien perdu de sa puissance magique au cours de sa mort. L'homme à la chevelure noire se releva et passa le revers de sa main sur sa joue, tâchant cette même main de sang. Il en profita donc pour regarder son ex-fiancé **(YES ! ! ! C'est son EX ! ! ! *.*); **sa silhouette n'était plus aussi androgyne que durant leur vie précédente, elle s'était étoffée. Sa longue chevelure atteignait non plus ses reins mais ses chevilles maintenant et à cet instant présent, ses mèches flottaient autour de lui, dénotant de sa forte contrariété. Ses prunelles de givre s'étaient encore plus acérées.

(...)

Bien qu'il haïssait cet homme… Il avait été le premier à ravir son cœur avant de le briser. Un premier amour fait toujours souffrir… **(Putain ! Trop vrai ! C'est trop triste, vais pleuré pour de bon là ! ! !** ) Une main réconfortante se posa sur l'une de ses épaules. C'était Blaster Blade. Ce dernier consulta son double du regard. C'était le moment de révéler à leur roi ce qu'il n'avait jamais su.

(...)

Havir se mit à prier. Si un quelconque Dieu l'entendait… Il le supplia de lui accorder la mort et la réincarnation, de lui donner la chance de retrouver l'homme qu'il aimerait pour l'éternité. Il mourut quelques semaines plus tard, ses pairs le retrouvèrent allongés sur la tombe de leur roi. Un sourire aux lèvres. L'amour n'avait décidément pas de limite lorsqu'il était pur… **(Kuso ! Ça c'est de l'Amour !)**

(...)

Comme il aimerait retrouver l'amour de cet homme ! Son cœur pourrait surement guérir auprès de lui. Il se figea en repensant à son altercation avec son ennemi. S'il était venu jusque dans son appartement… Alors il pouvait s'en prendre à ses nouveaux compagnons ! Eh merde ! Il frappa le mur de son poing, la haine refaisant violemment surface dans sa poitrine. Il n'allait surement pas le laisser lui arracher ses amis une nouvelle fois ! Dusse-t-il y perdre sa propre vie !

- Homurabi… Cette fois, je te tuerai !

**(Ok... On est dans la merde ! ! ! Un psychopathe est à la poursuite de nos héros... Que va t-il arrivé? Yué pourra t-il les sauvés à temps? Et que prépare Homurabi? Vous le saurez dans la prochain chapitre ! Que j'ignore le titre, mais Tsuki va se faire un plaisir de le donné plus bas, n'est ce pas? Allez Sayonara !)**

* * *

><p><span>Coin persos !<span>

Moi : _*complètement out*_ J'en peux plus... OUIN !

Yué : _*lit ce qu'elle vient de finir*_ T'es vraiment une sadique...

Homurabi : _*tout content qu'on sache que c'est lui le méchant*_ ENFIN LE MEC QUI A LA CLASSE DANS CETTE FIC A ETE MIS EN AVANT !

Kai : _*aura noire*_ Toi, touche à mon ange et je te tue dans la seconde !

Homurabi : _*chuchote à Yué*_ C'est moi, ou il est légèrement dangereux sur les bords, celui-là ?

Yué : Disons, qu'il ressemble à Tsuki.

Moi : Ouais ! C'est mon élève n°1 xD

Yué : T'es conne.

Moi : _*lui tire la langue*_ Je te rappel, mon cher que tu es mon avatar masculin donc si tu m'insulte, tu t'insulte toi-même !

Yué : _*vient de se faire clouer le bec*_ ...

Kai : Ca c'est fait.

Aichi :_ *s'incline respectueusement*_ Laissez des reviews si vous voulez la suite !


End file.
